


Daily Life With A Human-Demon Harem!

by Klyju



Series: SoHVerse [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games), HDOOM - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Comedy, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Only Women Have Quirks | Men are Quirkless, Other, Romantic Comedy, SoH-verse, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyju/pseuds/Klyju
Summary: After the defeat of the Dark Lord, the Slayer and his Lovers returned to the 7th Dimension, happy to be alive, and ready to live life relatively peacefully...Now if only he knew who would be coming back for lost passions
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya/Multiple, Izuku/HDOOM Gals, Izuku/SoH Gals, VEGA (Doom)/Inko Midoriya
Series: SoHVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Reignited Passions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, peeps, Uncle Klyju is back! I sure kept you all waiting, huh? Well, rejoice, for the wait is over! Daily Life With A Human Demon Harem is up for you all! Here, we toss logic and drama out the window for laughter, joy, and shenanigans! Don't expect serious moments or character development here, and expect some seriously comedic OOC in this! After all, when the main crossover is MHA and HDOOM, that is as much as you can expect! 
> 
> As usual, I don't own anything here! 
> 
> Without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!

Katsumi woke up from her bed with soreness in between her legs. It had been only a few weeks since Izuku had slain the Dark Lord, Davoth, and ever since the Slayer recovered from his injuries, Class 1-A, the ARC, the UA Staff, and the rest of the harem had spent the past couple of days celebrating. 

Of course, one of the most obvious methods of celebrating with the harem lead her to her current predicament. Struggling to get up from the bed, the blonde eventually picked her body up and out from the bed before getting dressed. Katsumi limped towards the common room of the dorm, a dazed smile on her face as she saw a plate of her breakfast ready on the kitchen bar, right next to her mug of coffee. She took a sip of the warm drink, letting out a sigh as she set it down. “That hits the spot…” She sighed out, earning a chuckle from nearby.

“Already forgetting how Izu-Kun hit OUR spot last night?” Pixie-bob asked with some mirth as the rest of the harem lounged nearby the pair. “Honestly, I did NOT expect that kind of vigor from him. I thought we saw all he could muster after that fight with All for One!”

"Bitch, please!" Rumi laughed out as she chomped down on a carrot. "I knew what he could do after the Hosu Incident!" 

"WAIT, that earthquake was you?!" Momo gasped out as she and some of the other girls turned to look at the Rabbit Heroine. "It was one of the most talked-about events of that day!" 

"And I apologize for nothing, bitches!" Miruko exclaimed in a proud tone as if she were a child who won 1st place in a science fair with a baking soda volcano, all while some of the other harem members stared at her in shock. 

"I heard the commotion all the way from my hospital room!" Tomoyo exclaimed angrily. 

"Well, how was I supposed to know you wanted in?" The Bunny woman asked smugly. "I didn't know that you were interested in a threesome at that point!" 

The statement caused the usually uptight girl to sputter in embarrassment, earning some laughter from the others, at least until a groan was heard. "We really don't want to know what you girls' sex life is like, especially at this time in the morning," Tokoyami stated bluntly as Aoyama dragged herself towards her avian-headed girlfriend with their mugs of coffee in hand. "We already had enough hearing about it through the night." 

The comment elicited some laughter from the others, but eventually, Jirou quickly noted the elephant in the room. "Hey, by the way, any of you girls seen Izuku around?" She questioned after looking around. "I haven't seen him or Eri around." 

"He went out shopping for groceries earlier," Nemuri answered the punk girl as she took a sip of her tea. “Eri wanted to go with him to get some apples, too. I’m sure they’ll be back soon.”

_ Elsewhere _

As the Slayer in question walked out of the store with groceries in hand and Eri riding his shoulders, eating an apple while wearing her unicorn onesie, the green-haired man let out a relaxed sigh. Ever since defeating the Dark Lord, and checking to see if Hell was truly sealed away for eternity, Izuku felt calm again for the first time in his life. Without the constant threat of demonic invasions, he was able to let his rage quell. Nowadays, the most he had to worry about were the villains that popped up here and there, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

For the first time again, he felt at peace.

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Eri tap his head softly like a drum. “Papa,” He heard his daughter speak softly. “Can we get some hot cocoa from the bread store?” 

Izuku gave her a smile in response.  _ “Sure thing, sweetie,” _ He told her with that smile. It was something that he found out shortly after he first rescued her; for some reason, she was able to understand him via his facial expressions. Sometimes they even had conversations only by having him using facial expressions. 

Eventually, the pair began to make their way to the bakery that was nearby, unaware that in a nearby alleyway, a portal opened as several figures walked out of it. After so long, they had finally found him. He was near…

A while later, the father-daughter duo walked out of the bakery with cups of hot chocolate in hand, letting out sighs of relief as they felt the steam wafting from their drinks before taking a sip. “Thank you, papa,” Eri said in a chipper tone, earning a smile from Izuku. At this moment, it was calm, happy.

A shame that it was record-scratched a moment later.

“It’s papa now, huh?” A female voice said behind the two. “Have you been keeping something from us, Doomguy-Kun?”

Upon hearing that old nickname, Izuku froze up, his pupils shrinking in terror before he slowly turned around to see if he heard right.

He really wished he was wrong about who called him.

Unfortunately, he was right.

_ UA Dorms _

As the girls waited for Izuku and Eri to come back from getting groceries, Mina and Eiko quickly got bored of waiting and turned on the TV, switching between channels to look for something to entertain them, but a feeling in their gut told them something was off. It was a while later that Ryuukyuu noticed something off. She heard something. “Does anyone else hear that?” She asked, getting the attention of the rest of the harem. “It sounds like… music?”

“What do you mean, Ryuukyuu-Senpai?” Nejire asked before Rumi spoke up. “Wait, I hear it too.”

Jirou focused on to what the animal-quirked women were listening to before she spoke. “Is somebody playing  _ Who Let the Dogs Out? _ ” She received her answer when Izuku crashed through the window with a flying kick, with Eri following behind.

As everyone inside screamed in surprise, Izuku skidded to a stop before he grabbed the top of the window before slamming down the blast shield, all while he had a horrified expression on his face. Before anyone knew it, he quickly began to close the other openings, slamming down the blast shields in rapid succession. It was only when they were shut that the green-haired man began to try and calm down, but the girls knew that there was something up with him “Izuku, what’s wrong?” Momo asked the taller man. “What’s gotten you so shaken up?”

Izuku turned towards the ponytailed girl before he signed out an order to her.  _ “Get Nozomi and the Father,” _ He said.  _ “NOW!” _

_ Minutes later _

As Nozomi led the UA staff towards the 1-A Dorms, they saw a ray of light make its way to the ground before it dispelled, revealing the Father in his holy glory. Though his appearance resembled the Khan Maykr, with a bit of Samur’s eye, the highlights were instead blue, as opposed to the gold that the Maykr race was known for. “I came as quickly as I could,” The being formerly known as VEGA stated. “How is it possible that the demons have traversed the dimensions? I know that they should be unable to do so now that Davoth has perished.”

“That is what were going to find out, Father,” Nozomi told the deity. “From what Midoriya and Yaoyorozu told me, they are not to be trifled with, but they are also not what we expect.”

“Then we must be ready for anything,” Aizawa commented as she cracked her neck. "We need to keep the situation under control before it gets out of hand.”

“I believe it already has,” The Father explained. “From what you told me, whatever this entity is, it was enough to scare the Slayer and chase him. A substantial amount of people would have seen him by now.”

Before anyone said anything further, the staff made their way to the front of the dorm building, and they immediately stopped, their eyes widening as they saw what was in front of them. “What… the… Hell…?” Present Mic muttered as she and the others looked upon the demons that were walking around.

Unlike the old demons that they fought against in the past, these demons seemed more human-like, resembling buxom and curvy females, some of which seemed scrawny, others more brawny than the others, and one towered above the others, her imposing form being accentuated by her cybernetic enhancements.

As the teachers and holy being took in the sight, one of the females, a redhead, impish figure jumped towards them. As it stood up, they caught a glimpse of the woman’s mischievous grin before she turned her eyes towards the group. “So, who are you chicks?” She questioned in a menacing tone. “Are you here to steal our man, too?”

“Are you referring to Midoriya?” Nozomi asked back as the teachers behind her got ready for a fight. Apparently, the other demons noticed the commotion as they began to prepare themselves as well, but before the two factions could begin their tussle, a whistle broke the silence in the air. Both groups turned their attention towards the source of the whistle to see Izuku standing atop of the dorm building wielding what appeared to be a firehose in hand.

“Doomguy-Kun?” The imp-like female called out, only for the green-haired man to turn to the tallest woman and aiming the hose at her. Quickly identifying the smell of the water that dripped from the hose, the Tyrant-esque woman quickly grew nervous as she tried to shield her face. “Doomguy, wait, we can ex-” 

She was then interrupted by the torrent of water that shot out towards her, knocking her to the ground.

**We’ll be right back**


	2. Zaniness Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the harem gets more chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there peeps, Uncle Klyju is back once again with a new chapter for Daily Life With A Human Demon Harem! Happy 2021, y'all! I hope you guys enjoyed the holidays, and that you all had fun over New Year’s! Sorry I kept you all waiting, but I kinda needed the break, and so far, I’m getting back up quicker. Again, sorry about the delay, but hey, at least it wasn’t as long as the one for the first chapter, amirite? Also, once again, that challenge of making a react story to Symbol of Hope is still available, if anyone wants to take it up, just DM me if you’re interested. And another thing worth mentioning, sound off in the comments if you guys are interested in the Mileena! Momo idea, I keep digging myself further into the prospect of it. 
> 
> Anyways, I’ve wasted everyone’s time here enough already, I don’t own anything here, everything is owned by their respective parties, and without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!

After hosing down the horde of women and tying them up, the Slayer managed to bring several of the women into separate Interrogation rooms, while the larger ones were held up outside. "Alright, so, let's get this straight," Aizawa muttered under her breath. "You came here to find Midoriya… Just to get laid with him… Again?" 

“And how could we not want to?!” The redhead demon girl, who identified herself as Imp-Tan exclaimed as if she couldn’t comprehend the thought of not wanting to bed the Slayer. “After what he gave us the first time around, we couldn’t be sated with anything else! He ‘Flowers for Algernon’ed’ us when he came over!”

“That is another matter that we must address,” VEGA began, getting the attention of the women in the room. “How were you and your group able to traverse through dimensions, and how did you follow the Slayer? The Dark Lord has been killed, and any demon outside of his realm should’ve perished as well.”

“That’s because we follow the Dark Lady!” Imp-Tan stated. "Thanks to her, we could've gone to any realm we wanted if it wasn't for the Dark Lord's forces. As for following the big guy, his fight with the Dark Lord kinda broke several walls of reality! It was pretty easy to follow him through them." 

The Slayer facepalmed from a nearby room as he remembered that fight, realizing that his current situation was his fault. Even his excuse of being "too angry to think" would barely work here, though he can justify it a bit with the fact that he underestimated the scale of the fight. 

"Well, that answers that," VEGA muttered under his breath tiredly. “I doubt that you’re going to want to leave, aren’t you?”

“Just try and make us, daddy!” they heard one of the girls exclaim from one of the rooms as the holy being shuddered at the response. “Please don’t call me that.”

As the redhead in front of them let out a mischievous giggle, Aizawa turned towards the Slayer with a tired expression on her face. “Well, since they aren’t here to invade, and you are obviously the cause for my hangover tomorrow,” the Slayer admitted that he did cause her a couple of headaches, “you will be responsible for this group until further notice. In the meantime, you’re going to have to discuss with your harem of the new additions.”

With that, the interrogation was adjourned as Izuku stared at his teacher with an incredulous look on his face, his mind racing through millions of scenarios a second before he noticed a pair of hands snaking around his neck before interlocking at his chest. "So, Doomguy-Kun, you gonna introduce us to your harem, or are we going to have some fun here right now?" 

As he heard the other demon women come close near him, all of them giggling in amusement as he let out a sigh. He was in for one hell of a day, wasn't he? 

_ 1-A Dorms _

"And so that is the situation with them now?” Momo asked Izuku as she and the other girls stared at the demonic women nearby with apprehension in their eyes, still not fully trusting the beings. As the green-haired man nodded his head, VEGA floated towards the group. “Indeed, Miss Yaoyorozu,” the holy being stated. “As of now, it would seem that the women will be under the care of the Slayer and his harem.”

“It’s not a harem!” Tomoyo exclaimed as she and Momo blushed bashfully. “It is a poly-!”

“Miss Iida, your group is composed of a man surrounded by women that want to jump him, it’s a goddamn harem.” The Father deadpanned. If he had a face, his eyes would have a ‘done with this shit’ look in them.

“Yeah, and we’re gonna make it a lot more fun!” One of the women, the Hell Dame, stated in a cocky voice and grin on her face. “Who knows, maybe we can all get into an org-” she was interrupted when she was bonked on the head with a baseball bat, courtesy of Archgal. “Compose yourself, Dame,” the fiery woman said in a distorted voice that sent a wave of nostalgia down the Slayer’s spine before she continued talking. “We are of Hell’s nobility, act like it!”

"This is gonna be a giant clusterfuck, isn't it?" Jirou said tiredly, which she soon realized was a poor choice of words when she felt a pair of thin arms reach around her, courtesy of Revy, who had a grin on her face. “Oh, it’s gonna be a lot more than just a clusterfuck, little girl,” she said before she too was bonked on the head by Katsumi. “You stop that!”

“Oh god, the amount of horny in here is going to drive me crazy, isn’t it?” Melissa muttered under her breath only to receive a pat on the back from Womanccubus, which was more like a shove. “I know what you mean…”

As the demon women and the human harem were interacting with one another, Izuku felt a migraine slowly coming as the arguments began to escalate. Though it had been practically eons since he last dealt with these women that made succubi look like nuns, they still found a way to get under his skin. Actually, everything about Dimension H3N741 got under his skin. It was the reason he didn’t want to deal with the ‘celebration’ that occurred after the invasion in that dimension.

After dealing with orgy after orgy during his trip there, the last thing he wanted was one on a planetary scale.

_ Night _

After calming down the girls and setting up sleeping arrangements with some help from Momo, Izuku let out a tired sigh. Today was a long day for him, reuniting his old harem with his current one. It felt like the plot of a comedy isekai. Now that he thinks about it, he could write a story like that when he retires from the hero business. The story of a young man who returned to his old world and forms a harem, only for his harem from the other world to follow soon after. That would make him millions if he writes it well enough. 

A scream was suddenly heard from one of the girls’ rooms, and the Slayer quickly made his way towards where it was. Kicking down the door, he readied his SSG. “Ah, Doomguy-Kun!” Imp-Tan exclaimed. “There’s a monster under my bed! It’s the fugliest thing I have ever seen!”

“Honestly, go fuck yourself, cunt,” Katsumi cussed out from the bottom bunk. As the demon began cackling in amusement, Izuku realized that his troubles were just beginning. As Katsumi and Imp-Tan began to argue, the Slayer lifted a weight that was on the floor over his head before dropping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That joke at the beginning is very outdated and in poor taste. I know. It took me forever to write this chapter. Just know that, after some thinking, I will also start the Mileena Momo AU soon, and I also have plans for something involving a certain wizard and Outworld. Look forward to both of those. However, I also bring bad news, which that, I am taking a break to recharge my batteries, recover from burn-out, and because Valentine’s sucks ass. Don’t ask for anything Valentine related. I love you all. Klyju, out.

**Author's Note:**

> AND SCENE!!! GOD DAMMIT, I AM DONE! YES! I am so sorry that it took so long, you guys! I did plan to release it on Christmas, but holy fuck did I put this off for so damn long! I was distracted by a lot of shit, I blame EddieVR on that one, as well as dealing with MKX, and doing the DOOM Eternal Gift Wrap & Tear Week 2-4, which somehow was easier than expected. However, besides that, I was also dealing with some school stuff, which may or not result in chapter becoming more frequent next year That is, if my brother-in-law doesn’t run me into the ground. Anyways, with that said, I’ll see you all next year. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year’s! Here’s to a fantastic 2021!


End file.
